


Christmas Wishes

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Jacob and Amy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Painful Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Jacob and Amelia have big plans to celebrate on Christmas, but on Christmas Eve, he thinks that he loses her for good. Fortunately, he's been- mostly- good this year, and might just get what he wants most.
Series: Jacob and Amy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003209
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jacob had not been planning on doing much for the holiday, but then, he had been planning on spending the holidays alone, not with an adorable roommate that insists on celebrating every holiday all the way. Her childlike enthusiasm is so contagious that he can’t help but do whatever she wants to do. So, now he is decorating his home perfectly for Christmas, so that he and Amelia can have a proper Christmas together.

While he is busy hanging up some mistletoe, she drifts into the room through a wall, floating over to him and suddenly throwing herself on him, hugging him as her icy lips hit his, making him shiver, a bit from the chill that comes from her body, and a bit from the natural excitement that he gets whenever she shows him any affection. It still seems hard to believe that things have escalated so much since the two of them met, or that he even met her to begin with.

He takes a good look at her, and is still surprised by just how good she looks, despite the whole being dead thing. She is still silverly and translucent, but she looks a lot happier and healthier than she did when they first met, brightening considerably and thriving. It also helps that she does not have to wear those same pajamas all the time, since they discovered her ability to “put on” clothes.

Today, she is wearing a blue dress with a pattern of silvery-white snowflakes, silvery-white leggings that are just a bit paler than her bare legs would normally be, which is how he knows that they are on, and a pair of blue Mary Janes. Her hair is tied into pigtails, and she looks so adorable that he can’t get enough of looking at her. For now, though, he focuses on kissing her.

When he does pull out of the kiss, he pats her on the head and playfully scolds her, saying, “Were you sneaking up on me? You jumped out of the wall like a scary ghost. What do you think Casper would think of that?” At his teasing, her cheeks flush silver. She is probably trying to think of something to come back with, but Jacob moves on, asking, “Are you ready to visit your family’s graves?”

Her expression turns somber then, her blush fading as she nods for him. When the two of them arrive at the cemetery, her demeanor has only grown that much more reserved. Eventually, they reach a plot with a wide headstone for both of her parents, a normal sized headstone, and one smaller one. She sits down directly in front of the one meant for her parents, where she immediately starts talking to them with a childlike innocence.

“I used to be really lonely in the house all by myself, but everything has been a lot better this year. I really wish you hadn’t gone to heaven and left me by myself, but I forgive you for that,” she says. “You don’t have to worry about me being alone anymore, because I have Jacob to take care of me now! And that’s how I was able to come visit you, too.”

Next, she moves to the middle stone, ready to lay into her brother with a rant about abandoning her. However, she notices his date of death being listed as December 24th, and she goes still, especially when she reads the epitaph. _Gave his all to save his sister_.

Jacob places his hand on her shoulder as he says, “I found the obituaries. The doctor who pronounced your brother dead said that his last words were a plea to save his little sister. That was fifty years ago.”

Amelia is left trembling with emotion at his words. She has been so restricted, so confined in her home, that she has never been able to properly explore the circumstances regarding her death. She turns to the smallest stone, _an angel taken too soon_ , seeing her own name and date of death.

As she looks at it, Jacob adds, “The doctor did try to save you, to honor your brother’s last wish, but by the time he got there, he only found your lifeless body. At his estimation, you passed within minutes of each other, but with the Blizzard, he determined it was too dangerous to try and move you or your parents. But, Amy, you have to understand, your did everything he could, right up until the end.”

She gives into tears then, sobbing on the ground, as she comes to understand what really happened to her. All this time, she felt as if she were abandoned, as if her brother left her behind and left her to die there, and now, she realizes just how much he loved her, how much he did for her, even when his own life was ending.

“I’m sorry, big brother, I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t believe in you, please forgive me!” Jacob can only watch as she cries it out, getting out emotions that she has kept buried away for years. Once the tears have slowed, he places a hand on her back, and she looks up at him. “Thank you for bringing me here. Thanks for telling me the rest of the story.”

She starts to smile, but then, she starts to panic, and Jacob does as well, because she is fading away, right before his eyes. It is different from what happens when she wanders from the house, and she becomes more and more transparent as she cries, “Jacob? What’s happening? I’m scared, why am I-”

“Amy! Amy! Amelia, stay with me!” he begs her, but when he tries to grab for her, his hands pass right through her, and when she grabs for him, she can’t get a hold of him. They are left screaming for one another, until her voice fades away, and then, she is gone.

Jacob drives home by himself, so alone and so empty, and when he gets home, he falls into bed without undressing, wishing that he could simply sleep forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she got better

Waking up alone used to be par for the course for Jacob. He used to be able to tolerate it, but when he wakes up on Christmas morning, he wishes that he hadn’t, because this is the loneliest he has felt in years. It is late in the morning, his misery keeping him dead to the world for at least a little while, and though he would rather stay in bed, the spacious old home is freezing, and he eventually drags himself out of bed to go downstairs and light the gas fireplace.

As he is lighting the logs, he realizes that there is a large package by the Christmas tree that he knows wasn’t there the night before. Perhaps if he were in a better state of mind, he might be alarmed by this, but as things are, the only thing that can even slightly push past his depression is mild curiosity, as he goes over to inspect it.

The label simply reads _To: Jacob, From: Heaven_ , which does not tell him much of anything. So he starts to tear at the paper, expecting to find a big box of something or other inside, but instead, the more he tears, the more the package seems to lose form, and then, as the last of the paper falls to the floor, he falls back, tackled to the ground by approximately fifty pounds of very warm and very naked little girl.

“Merry Christmas!” she cries, as she snuggles up to him. It takes him a minute to get to stop snuggling so close that he can get a good look at her, and even that does not help. This girl is most definitely solid, and has a pale but healthy complexion with golden hair. So not only does she not look anything like the ghost he has fallen so hard for, but he does not even look like the photographs Jacob managed to find of when she was alive, because his Amelia was tan, with brown hair.

But he would recognize her voice and her affection anywhere. “Amelia? Amy? What’s…what’s going on?”

“Well, when I got to see my family’s graves and got to forgive my brother, I was finally able to pass on and I got to see my family again! They all said they were worried about me until you came along and my big brother said he would haunt you to the ends of the earth if you ever hurt me and then I got to be the ghost of Christmas past for some grumpy old Scrooge, and then! I got promoted to being your guardian angel which is why I look so different!”

With how fast she is talking, it is really difficult for Jacob to keep up and wrap his head around all of it, but he at least thinks that he is able to latch onto the important things. “So, wait, what’s that about you being an angel now?”

She turns around then, practically shoving her rear in his face to show off the small, feathery wings on her back. As she points up, Jacob realizes that there is, indeed, a halo hovering there, something that he did not notice because he was so caught up in the rest of her changes. But she does look every bit the part of a little angel. He was still dealing with the shock of losing her, and now he is sent into shock all over again, but this feels like the best sort of shock imaginable, and once it wears off, he will be able to accept that he has her back, that he only lost her for a night.

Amy still seems way too energetic after being brought back to him, and she gets off of him completely so that she can skip over to bearskin rug in front of the fire place, her feet always touching the ground, something that he is not used to seeing from her. Already, he has started to accept this new appearance as hers, so maybe that part will not take as long to get used to as he thought it would.

She lays down on the rug and starts moving her arms like she’s making snow angels- kind of funny, given the circumstances. “Oh, wow, this feels so good! It all feels so real, I’ve not felt anything like this in so long! I can really feel it rubbing against my skin!” He remembers then that, even though he was able to help her interact with objects, she could not quite feel them, and certainly not the way that she could when she was alive. He had been some of the only contact that she had with the physical world, but now, she can feel everything as if it is brand new.

“The fire is so warm!” she coos, inching closer to it. “Everything has always been so cold, except with you, and now I get to feel how warm it is! I love being warm! I’ll never miss being cold!” She reaches her hands out so that she can hold them over the fire, warming herself up, and Jacob can’t help but be touched by the scene. He is just about to ask her if she is enjoying herself when she puts her hand right into the flames, yanking it back suddenly as she is burned.

He rushes over to make sure she is alright, but she just stares at her burnt hand in fascination, until it starts to fade away. Apparently, being an angel grants her some rapid healing. “Are you alright?” he asks, amazed by how quickly it has disappeared right before his eyes. Amy looks up at him and nods, beaming and clearly proud of herself for this.

Though he is getting used to how different she looks, he knows that there are still going to be a lot of things to get used to, as she settles in with a physical body. For now, he is just happy to have her back.


	3. Chapter 3

It only takes Amy a moment to bounce back from her burn, and then, she remembers why it is that she even laid down on the rug to begin with, which was not, as Jacob might have thought, just to be able to feel the softness of it and the warmth of the fire. Now that she has him close to her, checking on her, she remembers that what she really wanted to do was sprawl out and invite him over to join her.

So she locks her fingers with her toes to spread her arms and legs out wide, locking her elbows and knees and asking, “Aren’t you going to come play with your new toy?”

“Isn’t lust a sin?” he asks in return, teasing her. “Should an angel be tempting a human with something like that?”

“Lust is not a sin! It’s a natural part of love and an important aspect of eros, the love shared between lovers! The sin is acting upon lust when there isn’t any love!” she explains, having suddenly become an expert on such matters overnight, a far cry from how naive she was when he first met her. Yet another change he will have to get used to, but not at all unwelcome.

He also can’t say no to logic like that, and so he crawls on top of her, commenting, “Well, I will miss being able to reach through you whenever I want.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem! I can turn invisible or intangible whenever I want! See?” As she says it, she turns translucent, reaching into her chest to touch her own beating heart, before withdrawing it. “I want to try doing this solid, but I love having my squishies played with too much to give it up completely!”

He wonders, briefly, if she still uses her childish nickname because she still does not know everything there is to know about her own anatomy, or if she is keeping up old habits either way. No matter what, he does not care, especially not when he has her right in front of him like this. Jacob gives her a kiss before moving on to kissing each of her cheeks, rosy against her pale skin, then he kisses down her neck, a trail leading him directly to her mostly flat chest. It is a strange sensation, after being so used to how cold she is, feeling her warm, soft flesh, being able to taste it.

That is why he is able to spend plenty of time sucking at her hardened nipples, making her squirm from her excitement, as he flicks his tongue over such a sensitive area. He alternates between the two, so that he gives her equal attention, taking his time until he can sense her getting impatient with this pleasure. Then, he kisses down her stomach, taking a bit of time around her navel, before moving all the way down to her girlhood, where he is able to taste her for the first time, surprised yet not surprised at all that she tastes as sweet as honey. She is an angel, after all.

Amy cries out as he uses his tongue to pleasure her, finding each sensation to be so much more intense now. In the past, it was already so intense, and brought her so much warmth, but now, warm on her own, she feels hot all over, and he brings her closer and closer to the edge as he eats her out, only to stop short when he knows that she is just about to come for him, pulling back.

Jacob sits up so that he can press the tip of his cock against her, knowing that she should be ready for him after this. And so, he pushes into her all at once, filling her just like he ordinarily would, and Amy is sent into a powerful orgasm from her first real penetration, but her eyes go wide as she is also overcome by the pain of it, something that she has never felt before, mouth gaping open.

He looks down to realize that there is blood seeping around his cock and that, with a physical body, he is able to actually pop her cherry. “Are you alright?” he asks, hesitant to do anything more.

“Just give me the usual,” she mumbles, her voice a bit strained. It is clear that she is as pained as she is pleasured by all of this, but she still wants to endure it until the end, wanting to experience it all. Once he starts thrusting into her, stretching her more and more, giving her more pain and more pleasure, he wonders if this has turned his little angel into a masochist.

If so, he will continue to give her just what she wants, like always, pain or pleasure or both.

So he lets Amy cling to him while he fucks her as hard and as fast as she wants, pushing deeper into her, even when it leaves her screaming out for him. Recalling the way she healed after getting burnt and the way she seems to be fascinated by any physical sensation, including the painful ones, makes him realize why she seems to want this so much, not worried about any of the potential consequences. It is different than fucking her ghostly form, but exciting in its own way, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge.

Jacob works her towards her second climax, while knowing that he is not going to last much longer himself. She wraps her arms and legs around him, holding him tight when he does finally make her come, and that sensation is more than enough to push him over the edge, so that he is left erupting inside of her, shooting his load straight past her cervix, flooding her womb with it. Both of them hold each other close as they lay in front of the fire, basking in the afterglow of their shared climax.


	4. Chapter 4

For a while, the two of them are just able to relax on the rug, drinking in one another’s presence as they led the tingling pleasure slowly fade. However, the sound of Jacob’s stomach growling brings attention to the fact that there are other things to attend to, and he did not even eat before going to bed the night before, and slept rather late as well, due to his brief depression at the thought of losing Amy.

He pokes her where her stomach would be, and says, “I hope you’re planning on helping me eat the Christmas feast you begged me to make, even though I kept telling you I never even managed to finish all the leftovers from Thanksgiving.”

As he pulls her up and she comments, “I can’t wait to eat! It will be my first meal in decades!” he looks down and wonders if he is imagining things, or if his cock really looks bigger. But he has no real time to investigate that, because now, Amy is really excited about getting ready for lunch, ready to get the chance to taste food again, and he can’t say that he can blame her for her excitement as she bounds off, still naked and still with his seed dripping down her inner thigh.

Even with all of that, she is still the picture of childish innocence as she helps him set the table for their Christmas lunch. Once they sit down to eat, though, he can’t help but notice the way that she struggles with the utensils while she tries to eat her meal, and he realizes that she may have forgotten a thing or two in the time that she has spent not doing those things. He watches her try for a few moments, waiting to see if she might get the hang of it again after trying, but she continues to struggle until he takes pity on her.

“Do you want me to feed you?” he asks, and she brightens at his words.

“That sounds fun!” she replies, before moving to sit in his lap. Even with all of the innocence in her face, she certainly does move so that she can take his cock right up her tight, angelic pussy when she sits on his lap, opening her mouth wide so that Jacob can feed her, only to wince suddenly in pain.

Looking down, Jacob sees that she is bleeding once again. “Did you heal from me popping your cherry?” he asks.

Amy is a little confused at his words, and he realizes that she is still innocent, even despite everything that they have done, everything that she has seen, and some of her newfound knowledge as an angel. He has to explain it to her, only for her to reply, once she gets it, “I like it when you pop my cherry, then! I hope I keep healing, so that you can pop it over and over again!”

Well, with that settled, he can actually get started with feeding her. She wants to try everything at the table, and then wants seconds of everything, even the things that her grimace makes it obvious that she does not really like the taste. Even the novelty of tasting something she doesn’t like is appealing to her right now, so she really enjoys eating everything put in front of her. Jacob has some wine for himself that he decides to let her try, and she ends up draining most of the bottle, in addition to eating much more than he does, until she is finally satisfied.

By the time she reaches that point, she is enduring quite the stomachache, her first one in so long, and Jacob has to carry her bridal style, looking down at the way her tummy is swollen from all of it. In addition to that, she seems more than a bit tipsy from the wine he let her consume. He had not been sure if she was capable of getting intoxicated or not, but he supposes now he knows the answer to that question.

He takes her the living room, and sits her down, saying, “Aren’t you a little glutton?”

“Actually, indulgence isn’t even a sin, it’s just indulgence to the point of waste or self-destruction that is,” she replies, her words slurring a bit as she giggles, only mildly coherent as she rubs her stomach, making it clear that she is very much enjoying being stuffed like this. It is quite the adorable sight, Jacob knows that he can’t deny that. So he decides to just leave it at that for now, and let his little angel enjoy her first day with a physical body, able to experience all of the things that she has been missing out on for so long.

Now, it is time to get to the highlight of the day: Amy gets to open up all of her Christmas presents from him. It had been depressing, coming downstairs and seeing the large assortment of gifts that he thought he no longer had anyone to give them to. Had he been given enough time on his own to be able to bring himself to unwrap them himself, he may have ended up donating them, just so that the money he spent did not go to waste, and so that he did not spend the rest of his life surrounded by her things, wallowing. Fortunately, that did not come to pass, and she gets to enjoy all of the presents he bought her on shopping trips that she got left behind for.

She has a lot of old-fashioned toys to open, and a lot of new outfits to try on. This time, she gets to wear them as they are, actually in color, but also has to put them on. Amy does her best to be seductive as she models her new outfits for him, but there is an air of innocence to it as well, something that he is sure only she can pull off so perfectly. She looks good in everything that he has gotten for her, but every time, she decides she prefers nudity, because clothing restricts her new wings.


	5. Chapter 5

While they are opening presents and relaxing together, Jacob starts to notice Amy getting more and more fidgety, with a slight bulge forming that he knows must be her bladder. He thinks on it before commenting on it, asking, “Do you need to pee now that you have this body too?” It makes sense that she would have to expel whatever she takes in, naturally.

“It feels nice to let it build up slowly now that I can,” she replies, before letting out a yawn. She goes to lay face down on the rug, letting her head rest on crossed arms. Jacob comes to join her, wanting to pamper his little angel, and he straddles her waist and begins massaging her, starting at her shoulders. He slowly moves down her back, and takes the time to caress her soft wings for a bit before going back to it, massaging her lower back, all the way down to her angelic ass.

Once he has massaged her thighs and legs, he has made his way to her feet, where he starts tickling her, causing her to giggle and try and kick his hands away, but to no avail, as he continues to tickle her. “Aw, are you ticklish?” he teases her, before getting an idea.

Gently, he plucks one of the feathers from her wings, so that he can use it to tickle her feet some more, and up and down her sides, and under her arms, until he has her writhing and squealing with her laughter. As she rolls around, her legs spread and he can see how glistening wet her girlhood is, and decides that it might be time for another round of rough fucking.

He gets on top of her quickly, pinned her beneath him and pushing into her from behind, filling her all at once, and causing her to bleed as he pops her cherry for the third time that day. With all of his weight on her, he is crushing her bladder beneath their combined weight, increasing her desperation exponentially. Jacob begins slamming into her, jackhammering as he aims for both her cervix as well as her bladder, doing everything he can to both fuck her deeper, and also make it so that she is no longer able to control her bursting bladder.

Amy can only cry out for him, a combination of her pain, pleasure, and desperation at first, but eventually, she is able to get some control over her voice so that she can protest, “No, no, stop! You’re going to make me tinkle!”

Jacob replies, in a warning tone, “You’d better hold it in and not get it all over this nice rug, or I’m going to make your adorable little angel butt as red as Rudolf’s nose!” He can feel the way she tightens up in response to his threat, smiling to himself as he confirms that all of that just serves to turn her on that much more. He does not let up at all, fucking her harder and faster, to see if he can get her to lose control like this.

Amy does her best to hold on, though, and impresses him with the way that she continues to meet his attempts to get her to wet herself with resistance. She moans and cries out, whimpering pathetically at times, when she must be close to losing it, but she does not actually lose it, and keeps herself right there on the verge of wetting herself, all without ever giving into the way that her bladder begs her for some sort of relief.

That just makes him want to pound even harder into her, just makes him want to push her closer to losing control before he is unable to help his own desire anymore. However, the harder he fucks her, the harder it is to keep from giving into all of that, and she has done so much to turn him on that he hardly has any chance of holding out for much longer. Her bladder proves to be stronger than his own willpower, because soon enough, he is coming hard inside of her, filling her with his seed, and pushing her into an orgasm that she is just barely able to hold her bladder throughout.

As soon as he pulls out, he just spreads her ass and shoves into this hole as well, making her cry out. She is not the only one with a full bladder, and he decides to make use of his little angel, filling her right up with his hot piss, making her moan from how strange yet welcome the sensation is. Now, however, she has to worry about making it to the bathroom before she loses control, while also trying to keep his pee in her ass.

Jacob carries the wriggling girl to the bathroom, where she makes it just in the nick of time. As soon as he sits her down on the toilet, she has alright let go, pee gushing out of her full force. Her shoulders sag as she sighs in relief, knowing that she nearly did not make it. This desperation is entirely different from what she would feel whenever he emptied his bladder inside of her as a ghost, much more genuine, and much more intense, having built up over time. Much like everything else, she has seriously missed that feeling.

Once that is over and done with, the two of them get into the shower together, but this time, she actually has a body to feel the hot water cascading over her. She loves it so much more like this, and lets Jacob get her nice and clean while the two of them enjoy their shower, getting sleepier by the moment. Once they have shut the water off, he makes sure to towel her dry, wrapping her in the towel and scooping her in his arms so that he can carry her off to bed.

She is sound asleep before he has even laid her down, after a very busy day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
